You Can't Hide What's Inside
by Faba
Summary: Call it...a Popular, take two, oneshot...taken from something at the Bored Author's Society. I love ya'll down there.


**Disclaimer: I don't own it…**

**Author's Note: I know I should be writing my stories…but… anyways, I didn't intend this to be a Gelphie…so if it sounds like it, I didn't mean it. I wasn't really going to use any pairings in it…but, of course it ended in a Fiyeraba. **

**THIS IS TO MY BAS GIRLS! (I am deeply in love with you guys.) **

"Sexalicious? What the _hell_ does that mean?"

"Hey Elphie, if you've got it, flaunt it," Galinda said. "You're a sexalicious person and should flirt with those guys every once in a while. I mean seriously, look at you," she pointed to the girl's appearance. "You're wearing an ugly old frock and jacket _that are the same color_. Please."

She ignored Galinda's last statement. "You didn't answer me…what's _sexalicious_ mean?" she said, scowling.

"It means, you could probably be a sex goddess if you tried," she explained.

Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, see," Galinda came over and pulled the band that was holding her braid together off, "show your beautiful hair, don't hide it in an ugly braid all of the time." She unraveled it and shook it up. "See? It's _shiny_," she alleged, with interest.

Elphaba dropped her book. "And it's also a dark brown color. And—not to mention—it's hot, so my dark hair will drain the heat from the sun and fry my scalp. So GIVE IT BACK!" she said, trying to grab her hair band.

"No, sexalicious Elphie, NO," Glinda said, putting one arm on Elphaba's stomach, trying to keep her away. "I know how to help."

"No. You know how to completely PISS ME OFF," she shrieked. "G_alinda_!"

"ELPHIE!" Galinda teased, breaking the band. "Wear your hair DOWN."

Elphaba's face dropped. "Galinda, I hate you."

"Love you, too!" she squealed. "Now, next—"

"—Oz help me…"

"Shush!" she scolded. "Now, remember when I showed you how to toss your hair?"

Elphaba squirmed. "Um…"

"YOU FORGOT!?"

"No…" Elphaba lied, turning her head upside down. "Um, flip, flip?" she asked, while her hair flew about her face.

"No," Galinda sighed. She did it herself. "Now that's how you do it," she said. "You looked more like you're in a tornado, flailing for your life," she retorted, looking judgmental.

"It's my hair; it's just too long to do it."

Galinda's eyes lit up. "We can fix that," Galinda exclaimed, running to her dresser.

Elphaba could already hear the horror music playing. "Galinda, no," she said, getting up and walking backwards into the wall.

"Too late, your idea," Galinda responded, coming back with a pair of scissors.

"No," Elphaba squeaked. "Na-uh, nope, nada, _no_."

"But you would look scandalacious with short hair," Galinda protested. "Please?" she asked advancing foreword.

Elphaba pointed her index finger to Galinda. "I said _nooooooooo_."

"And _I ignored you_," she retorted, running up.

"Please, don't run with scissors," Elphaba begged, snatching them away. "And, my hair shall not be cut." Elphaba threw them out of the window, first checking that no one was around before hand, and brushed her hands together.

"Elphie, you threw my scissors out of the window," Galinda said, dazed.

"You broke my hair band."

"Touché."

---

Fiyero had his feet up, and was looking at the sky. It was a beautiful day…he grinned, not as beautiful or hot as Galinda of course, but still beautiful.

He sat there in a daze, until he heard Galinda's big mouth try to whisper: "Go try it out, Elphie." And then Elphaba skittered into view.

Fiyero's mouth dropped. He had to admit, she looked pretty _spicy_. He got up. Then stumbled, trying to get a better look.

Over by another table, Fiyero heard someone say, "Damn!" He agreed in his mind, heavily.

Elphaba was wearing a tight-fitting spring yellow dress that really showed off her figure. She wore black heels, while her raven-colored hair slid down her shoulders in a sleek cascade of dark waves. He forgot Galinda was there at all.

Elphaba looked immensely uncomfortable, with all of the guys staring at her. She then tried to walk back to Galinda, but Galinda tried to push her back. Elphaba pushed Galinda away and ran, stumbling in her high heels. Then Galinda followed Elphaba quickly yelling, "But Elphaba, you're sexalicious, these boys can most definitely see _that_!"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. _Sexalicious_? _S. E. X. A. L. I. C. I. O. U. S. Sexalicious, Elphaba. Indeed. I agree. _

As Galinda ran, Fiyero could still hear her yelling, "Come back, sexalicious Elphie!", "I see sexalicious Elphie!", and "You can't hide what's inside!"


End file.
